Power is typically provided in a computing device via one or more PSU. Generally, these are attached to or mounted within the chassis of the computing device. Such PSUs typically have a cooling fan incorporated as a component of the PSU design. The cooling fan associated with the PSU is located at the rear side of a chassis in which the PSU is placed. Cooling air enters from the front side of the chassis and is drawn from the front to the rear side of the chassis by the PSU cooling fan. However, in some cases there may be impediments within the chassis that prevent direct air flow to the PSU. In still other cases, the air flow used to cool the PSU may be recirculated to the chassis, but at the cost of reduced cooling efficiency. In other cases, different PSUs may be located in a single chassis. In this case, the differently designed PSUs may also have different cooling fan components and different thermal requirements.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide some mechanism to enhance cooling in a chassis to address and meet the various thermal functions for different components and arrangements in a chassis. Also needed is a mechanism that can provide a clean airflow passage from front side to rear side of the chassis, so as to avoid fan recirculation and minimize other airflow impediments for the PSU.